One Day at a Time
by sakiOlivia
Summary: Harry Potter finally returns to Hogwarts after what seems like an eternity. The war is over, voldemort is dead, and Harry's turning a certain blonds world upside down. Rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Saki: Hello, I've returned with a recreation of an old story ^.^

This was meant to be a recreation of "you got that pierced?" But I've changed my mind and am turning this into something new and improved.

P.S I'm staying true to Dumbledore's death but that is the only one I will be acknowledging (for anything passed the 6th book)

~Enjoy.

**December First**

Swirls of snow danced around the enchanted ceiling of the great hall. Down below sleepy eyed students looked up from their meals to watch the fluttering flow of owls crowding the ceiling. Parcels, letters, packages, and newspapers fell into the outstretched hands of students.

Hermione scanned the birds for Hedwig. She had taken to searching for the white owl everyday, when Harry didn't return after the war. Hermione sighed dejectedly as the flow of owls dwindled and died out, with out an appearance from the snowy owl. Hermione settled back into her breakfast, wishing that Harry would come back to school already; when a disheartening thought squirmed its way into her sleep deprived mind. 'What if he never comes back?'

Her mind didn't have long to stew over this thought. The loud bang of the large double doors swept the idea away. Rough scraping and scuffling rang through the room as the entire student body rushed from their seats; to be the first to see the visitor.

A muffled gasp rippled through the throng of students as the doors finished opening and the unknown person entered the castle. It was Harry Potter, or what had become of Harry Potter. The four-eyed, messy-haired, socially awkward teen was long gone; in his place stood a boy radiating confidence. This new Harry Potter's messy hair was pulled back into an untidy ponytail. His baggy clothes had been replaced with skin tight black jeans and red graphic T-shirt. His scuffed up shoes had been traded for a pair of high top black and grey peace converse, and his new look was topped off with a leather bracelet, dog tags around his neck, and a brilliant black snake bite lip ring.

Harry glanced around at all the awed faces. Someone at the front of the crowd whispered his name and it suddenly seemed like everyone was murmuring 'Harry Potter' in muted surprise. Hermione shoved through the tightly packed students and squeaked in surprised delight, "Harry!?" Harry focused on Hermione and smiled. She whispered "Harry…" again and launched herself at him.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expressions of his peers and Hermione's over-zealous welcome. He hugged Hermione and laughed again. "Hello there Hermione", Hermione in turn quickly realized what she'd done and sprang back from him.

By now the teachers had managed to work their way into the entrance. "Mr. Potter." Professor, well headmistress McGonagall called over the heads of the students. Harry looked to his former teacher and grinned. "Yes Professor?" he asked, stepping around Hermione to walk further into the castle. The door closed with a deliberate thud as Harry wove through the parting crowd; with Hermione following hard on his heels.

"Mr. Potter, I would prefer a more… conventional entrance next time." The headmistress reprimand as Harry stopped in front of her. "Sorry Professor, it's not like I knew the entire school was going to answer the door." Harry chuckled softly at his own joke. "Yeah right _**Potter **_I bet you planned on it." Harry visibly sagged and rolled his eyes. He quickly scanned the crowd and found the speaker, Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy shoved his way past a group of Hufflepuffs, flanked by his ever present goons. Harry and Malfoy locked eyes and the irate boy continued his tirade. "We all know how much you love attention." Harry sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with the side of his hand. Malfoy sneered at Harry's reaction. "Yeah… I love attention so-o much, that I waited until what should have been the end of breakfast, when everyone should have been in class, to show up." Malfoy's sneer deepened and he began to reach for his wand.

McGonagall clapped her hands twice to gain everyone's attention. "Mr. Potter's right. It's time you all got to class." Slowly, students started filing out of the hallway and to their respected classes. Soon Harry, Hermione, Malfoy (and his cronies), McGonagall, and a few stragglers were all that was left in the hallway. "Miss Granger, That includes you" Hermione grasped Harry's arm, right above the elbow tightly. "You can see him after class. For now, I need to talk with him." Hermione reluctantly released Harry's arm. Harry smiled at her as she left to retrieve her things and go to class.

"Mr. Malfoy, you too" Harry turned to find Malfoy still glowering at him. Malfoy turned to leave. "Good to see you again too… Draco." Harry laughed. Malfoy shot him a loaded look and took off down the hall. "Follow me Mr. Potter." Harry bobbed his head and followed the headmistress to her office.

-And so Begins Day 1

T.B.C

Saki: Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy it enough to continue reading. And you may notice that Ronald is missing, you'll learn why soon enough.


	2. Author's note

Saki: Heads up! I'm deleting this story on Friday. It was meant to be the revamp for you got that pierced... but I officially started that again.

you can find that story here: - w w w fanfiction net/s/9312712/1/You-got-THAT-Pierced-ver-2

I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
